User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - All 8 contestants (Niveau 10)
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior began on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog in Progress ---- 8:15 am // First rehearsals for Niveau 10 will start ASAP. 8:20 am // Bonjour and welcome to the first day of rehearsals for Niveau 10. ;Justine Moineau - "Carry On" (Detective Pikachu) 8:21 am // Justine Moineau is the first contestant to start rehearsing for Niveau 10. She'll be singing "Carry On" from Detective Pikachu. 8:22 am // Justine wears a black knee-length dress with a tulle skirt and yellow leather jacket. The stage colors are red and purple. 8:27 am // Justine starts her second run through. 8:30 am // The second run through is no different. 8:40 am // And…the third run through is complete! ;Thomas Mesny - "Black Eyes" (A Star Is Born) 8:50 am // Thomas Mesny is up next. He'll be singing "Black Eyes" from A Star Is Born. 8:51 am // Thomas' vocals are a little awkward during the first line, but he sounds a lot better during the rest of the rehearsal. 8:58 am // The second run through is underway. 9:04 am // Thomas finished his third run through. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Wrapped Up" (Vox Lux) 9:10 am // Gabrielle Delaplace is up next. She'll be singing "Wrapped Up" from the interestingly-named Vox Lux. 9:11 am // Gabrielle wears a cute purple dress and goes barefoot. Her microphone stand has purple crystals, and the stage colors are turquoise and lavendar. Meanwhile, the press center bursts into tears during this rehearsal. 9:18 am // Gabrielle is about to start her second run through. 9:27 am // The third run through is finished. ;Gilles Faivre - "Everything I Need" (Aquaman) 9:34 am // Gilles Faivre is up next. He'll be singing "Everything I Need" by Aquaman. 9:35 am // Gilles sits at a specially-made blue piano for this performance, not to mention that the microphone stand attached is a lighter blue and that the microphone itself has GILLES written with a white 3D pen. I know, kinda weird, right? Well, actually it's not that weird because that's how Gilles wanted this staging. I also forgot to mention that the stage colors are blue and white. 9:40 am // Gilles starts his second run through. 9:47 am // No changes in the third run through. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "Speechless" (Aladdin 2019) 10:00 am // Lynnette Belshaw is up next. She'll be singing "Speechless" from the 2019 remake of Aladdin. In this case, the movie is billed as Aladdin 2019. 10:01 am // Lynnette wears a turquoise floor-length dress with a gold belt. She is accompanied by two drummers, while the stage colors on the other hand are green and turquoise. Lynnette takes the microphone off the stand by the end of the first verse. In fact, she sings the first verse in French before switching to English. The French version, "Parler", was previously recorded by Hiba Tawaji, while the English version was originally performed by Naomi Scott, who played Jasmine in the live-action Aladdin remake. 10:02 am // The instrumental is erased after the last chorus. ;Veronica Deschanel - "Ashes" (Deadpool 2) ??? am // Veronica Deschanel is up next. She'll be singing "Ashes" from Deadpool 2. ;Vincent Absil - "Never Too Late" (The Lion King 2019) ??? am // Vincent Absil is up next. He'll be singing "Never Too Late" from the 2019 remake of The Lion King. In this case, the movie is billed a The Lion King 2019. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Broken & Beautiful" (UglyDolls) ??? am // Xaviera Caillebotte concludes the first rehearsals for Niveau 10. She'll be singing "Broken & Beautiful" from UglyDolls. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse